innocent love
by clover123ie
Summary: the Yami's are unsure of thier feeling for thier Hikari's, while the Hikari's know  at least Yugi and Ryou do  that they love thier Yami's. what will it take for the Yami's to realize? a little puppyshipping thrown in!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys/gals I'm here with a new story that I had the idea for a while back but never got the motivation to write it, my internets been turned off temperately so I've decided to write it now.**

**Xxx line xxx **

Yugi, Ryou, Malik were sitting in the living peacefully until...

Joey jumped from his seat "I'm going to kill you Malik!" Joey shouted before taking off after Malik

"Well you'll have to catch me first!" laughed Malik before running behind the sofa

"Admit that you were wrong and that I don't like Kaiba and i'll stop chasing you!" Joey growled trying to intimidate Malik into taking back what he said

Malik walked up to Joey calling his bluff, Malik smirked "why would I take back the truth that would be lying and the truth is you don't like Kaiba, oh no, you love him" Malik said the last three words slow to emphasize his point

Joey decided he had just about enough of Malik's teasing and decided to turn the tables

Joey smirked "if that's the way you wanna play it fine, you love Marik" the moment Joey said the last three words Malik's face paled but his cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree

"n-no I d-don't!" Malik shouted but his eyes told a different story

Yugi and Ryou were watching from the sidelines watching the drama unfold

Ryou stood up, walked over to Malik and put his arm around Malik's shoulder as a comforting gesture "it's ok to love you're Yami Malik, they're a part of you, you're soul mate" Ryou smiled fondly while thinking of Bakura

When Ryou was finished with his speech Yugi thought of his Yami "Ryou's right, Malik there's nothing wrong with loving your Yami, and Joey loving Kaiba is not the end of the world" Yugi spoke kind and softly which made Malik and Joey calm down

Malik blushed lightly "well... I don't hate Marik"

Joey looked away so his blush was hidden "yeah, and I guess I don't hate Kaiba's guts as much as let on"

Yugi and Ryou sweatdropped "at least it's a start" Ryou shrugged at Yugi who nodded

Suddenly a blinding light shone from the millennium items and then the world went black.

Xxx with the Yami's xxx

Marik was doubled over in laughter with Yami by his side chuckling and in front of them stood Bakura covered in eggs and white chicken feathers

Yami smirked "you know tomb robber when our Hikari's told us to get eggs I think they meant from a grocery store" at Yami's comment Marik laughed even harder

"Ow... it hurts... to laugh... my lungs" Marik wheezed dramatically and then started laughing again

"Shut up!" Bakura yelled "they should have been more specific!"

Yami rolled his eyes "yeah, well you didn't have to try and eat one of the chickens, I know you like raw meat but I think that's going a little too far, don't you think?"

Bakura scowled and rubbed the back of his head were a chicken had pecked him "it wasn't one of my better plans but that chicken was asking for it"

Marik had calmed down to the point where he could breathe again "aww, the chickens weren't asking to be eaten that's why they attacked you"

Bakura looked like a huffing child "I don't care, stupid flightless birds" Bakura mumbled the last bit to himself but Yami and Marik heard it and smirked at each other

Suddenly Yami's mobile started ringing (the ringtone is 'take it off' by Ke$a)

Bakura tried to keep his laughter in check "really pharaoh, take it off by Ke$a?" Marik started laughing again (will he ever stop?)

Yami frowned and blushed a little in embrassement "shut up" and after that comment he answered his mobile

"Hello, who may I ask is speaking?" yami asked

Yami heard crying over the phone before an angelic voice was heard over the mobile "Y-Yami something happened and we need you right away..." and then before Yami could say a word the caller hung up

Marik raised an eyebrow "who was that?" Bakura nodded his head indicating he was curious as well

Yami looked at the caller ID on his mobile it read '**Yugi Motou' **"it was Yugi? But the voice on the phone sounded a lot younger..."

Marik shook his head "your lights voice is girly anyway, I swear your Hikari takes oestrogen" Marik laughed

It was Bakura's turn to smirk "says the Yami of the Hikari that wears girly clothing"

Marik stopped laughing, narrowed his eyes and lowered his head "well played"

Yami scowled "this is not the time to have an argument over whose Hikari is more girly, Yugi said that something happened and I heard crying in the background"

Bakura rolled his eyes "it was probably Ryou crying over one of his soap operas"

Yami started running and shouted back "I'm not taking any chances when it comes to my Aibou!"

Bakura and Marik shared a knowing look before speaking in unison "whipped" and then the two Yami's ran after the pharaoh.

Xxx line xxx

The three Yami's are standing outside the game shop when they meet Kaiba standing by the door

Marik walked over; not caring about personal space and asked "hey, what are you doing here"

Kaiba looked over with his normal blank expression and pushed Marik back, annoyance shone in his eyes "I came here to duel you Yami, I've been knocking at the door and no one will let me in, although I hear them in there

The three Yami's walked over to the door, put their ears against it and right enough they heard crying

Marik stood back in a heroic stance "i'll save you Hikari-mine!" Marik ran right into the door and fell over in a thump

Yami and Bakura sweatdropped "don't you remember? We have a spare key" Yami explained, holding up a silver key

Marik jumped up seeming to forget any pain he had experienced "well then open up! I must get to my Hikari-mine! Marik shouted

Yami sighed and opened the door, the Yami's and kaiba walked into the hall and heard the sound of crying coming from the living room

When Kaiba and the Yami's walked into the room their mouths gapped and their eyes widened; their Hikari's were...

Xxx line xxx

Yeah... I'm mean aren't I? Well think of it this way the more reviews I get the faster you get the next chapter... I'm only joking *kitty face* But reviews are greatly appreciated! Ja-ne 8D


	2. chibi!

Heyz peoplez! I know it's been awhile since I updated but everything has been hectic and fanfiction is like a black hole! You get sucked in! Hahaha *cough* anyway... I hope you can forgive me *bows* gomen

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I never will! So I don't know why I have to write this down...

Enjoy the story

Xxx line xxx

The four boys laid their eyes on their hikari's... or... what was left of them. Ryou was now about 2"5 feet tall, his eyes were still the same innocent chocolate brown but were filled with tears; his hair was a little shorter and he was wearing a long blue and white striped top down to his toes

"B-Bakura?" Ryou squeaked; his voice higher than usual.

Malik was a little taller than Ryou but not much, his eyes were the same soft Violet and wet with unshed tears, he was wearing his gold (too big for his body) jewellery and wore a purple top with chains attached to the top that went down to his knees

"Marik?" Malik groaned; he didn't want his Yami seeing him like this; his voice was also slightly higher

Joey was the tallest of the four at about 2"7; his eyes had become more rounded and innocent but they were still their normal hazel colour, Joey wore a blue top with a white strip in the middle down to his knees

"Kaiba!" Joey yelped he wasn't expecting Kaiba to show up; his voice had gotten higher.

Yugi was the smallest out of the four at about 2"2, his eyes hadn't changed (they can't get any more innocent!) from the normal amethyst colour they always were and they were filled to the brim with tears, Yugi wore a black tank top down to his feet

"Yami!" Yugi cried happily he was delighted to see his Yami; Yugi's voice was even more childlike.

Xxx line xxx

As soon as the Hikari's set their sights on tier Yami's they ran to them, Joey ran to Kaiba. The little boys buried their faces in their elder's chests

"Yami!" Yugi cried; tears streaming down his cheeks, Yami looked down at his Aibou and blushed at seeing his little one in just a shirt.

Malik had tugged Marik down to eye level and stutter "what h-happened to u-us?" Marik looked eye to eye with his now chibi Hikari and almost fainted

'_He looks... so ADORABLE!'_ Marik thought and then he decided to speak "we don't know Hikari-pretty but first of all you need to tell us what happened"

Joey looked up from his place in Kaiba's unwilling arms "I don't know, all I saw was a bright light and them POOF! I look like a five year old!" Joey cried before jumping back into Kaiba's arms before he escaped. Kaiba was trying to keep a straight face while Joey clung to him (**trying **being the key word)

"Umm... mutt... get. Off" Kaiba stated coldly. After hearing Kaiba's tone Joey ripped himself from Kaiba and ran out of the room, but not before shouting "I'M NOT A MUTT YOU JERK!" Kaiba sighed and walked briskly after him leaving the yami's alone with their respective lights.

Yami knelt down in front of Yugi "now Yugi, you're going to tell me what happened ok?" Yami asked softly yet sternly to his Hikari, Yugi turned his head and blushed; this made Yami smile slightly at how cute his Aibou was

Yami turned back to his Yami even though his cheeks were still dusted pink "ok yami, first of all this shiny triangle started to glow" Yami raised an eyebrow at 'shiny triangle' while Bakura and Marik just laughed. Yugi pointed to Ryou "Ryou's millennium Frisbee started to light up" Bakura stopped laughing and looked ready to strangle the pharaohs light. Yugi gulped and pointed Malik "and finally Malik's Egyptian back scratcher lit up to".

The Yami's looked at each other; their lights were acting like children... 'The millennium items!' Yami stood up "of course, what else could be the cause of this abnormality!" Yami stated deeply. Ryou started to tear up "Bakura... is there something wrong with me?" Ryou whispered, Bakura was at his hikari's side in a heartbeat trying to sooth him

"Of course not Ryou, you're perfect no matter what you look like" Bakura cooed softly; cradling his light.

Marik rolled his eyes '_whipped'_ thought Marik as he hugged his Hikari, Malik looked at the ground and blushed

"Yami... I know you're used to hugging me all the time... well... because you're weird... but now that I look this age... well to be blunt... you look like a paedophile..." Malik stated softly; not looking at his Yami.

Bakura and Yami stopped fawning over their lights for a moment and once that moment was over they burst out laughing

"Oh... my God... Hahaha my lungs! It hurts!" Bakura laughed.

Marik's eyes darkened "shut up Bakura! Now Hikari... I am not a paedophile, you are me and I am you therefore I will hug you as much as I please" Marik stated and hugged Malik tighter

"If you say so" Malik muttered before covering his eyes and blushing face.

Xxx line xxx

Joey had ran into Yugi's room and shut the door; he was now lying on the bed with his face in Yugi's pillow with Kaiba knocking rapidly at the door

"Come out wheeler" Kaiba sighed "you can't stay in there forever"

"WATCH ME MONEYBAGS!" Joey shouted angrily but despair could be heard in his tone.

Kaiba sighed _'I was never good with emotional situations...'_ kaiba thought, "come on Wheeler, I didn't mean it"

After a minute of silence Joey answered "say sorry properly and I might" Joey huffed

'_Damn it!'_ Joey had corned him, "I'm s-sorry" Kaiba stuttered sincerely.

After a few seconds of silence kaiba decided that Joey didn't forgive him so he turned away from the door and started to walk way when suddenly he heard the door groan slightly, Kaiba turned to see Joey peeking out the door; his poufy blond hair was a mess (more than usual) and his eyes were red

Joey saw Kaiba staring at him and rubbed his eyes "I ain't been cryin' I just got something in me eyes" Joey muttered

Kaiba's lips twitched upward slightly, he walked over to Joey, picked him up bridle style and walked towards the living room. Joey struggled for a bit but when he realised that he had no chance in winning he settled in Kaiba's arms blushing a deep Scarlett

Kaiba shifted Joey into a more comfortable position were Joey had to put his arm around Kaiba's neck, Joey blushed even harder; to hide his blush he buried his face in Kaiba's neck but this ended up making Kaiba make a low gasp that luckily Joey didn't notice _'don't think of Joey like that... wait... did I just say Joey?' _Kaiba mentally slapped himself and carried on towards the living room to the other yami's

Xxx line xxx

Sorry AGAIN if I kept you waiting long and you guys have been so supportive, I understand if you give up on me... but to all the ones how do read this chapter and all the people who have added he as a favourite author, adding this story (and others) to their favourites, reviewers and if I'm forgetting something I'm ever so sorry

All in all thank you for listening to my rambling... oh! And for reading this chapter *smiley face*


End file.
